Tank mounted apparatus for piercing and incising the floor of a herbicide, pesticide, or fertilizer canister and for quickly dispensing the contents of the canister into the tank are known. Such assemblies often allow incised edges of the canister's floor to directly abut or impinge against side surfaces of cutting blades, and such edge contacts often undesirably impede the downward emission and dispensation of the fluid into the tank. Such impingements of incised floor edges against cutting blade surfaces also undesirably tend to resist and interfere with subsequent upward and inward flows of residue rinsing water, and further interfere with downward flows of the rinsed residual herbicide, pesticide, or fertilizer.
The instant inventive assembly for dispensing a canister's liquid contents into a vessel and for water rinsing a residual of the liquid contents solves or ameliorates the above discussed problems and deficiencies by incorporating within the assembly a specially configured and specially functioning “A” lance having a bar component which is capable of functioning in the manner of a mandrel for canister floor section splaying, and immediately subsequently functioning as a canister rinser.